The reason everyone is scared of Russia
by pastaaaaaaluvr
Summary: Russia is planning something that involves: taco Time, shock collars and knock out gas. What is this plan? Read to find out. Rated T for language and violence. This story is based off of a rp.
1. Chapter 1 the start of a plan

**hello everyone! This is my first chapter to this new fanfic! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:i do not own hetalia or any of the characters **

* * *

Russia looks at Lithuania wearing his usual child-like smile.  
"Did you do what I asked?" Russia asks him.  
"y-yes Mr. Russia." Lithuania couldn't hide the stutter in his voice. He was scared because he knew that if he did not answer correctly that he'd be punished.  
"Perfect." At that moment his phone rang just as he had planned.  
"Privet, who is calling?" he asks to make it seem like he didn't already know.  
"This is 2p!Italy. I've called to see if you would like to come to Italy and go to a near by Taco Time with me and a couple other nations."  
"Da. I'll go." he responds feeling rather bored with this conversation because he had already planned this all out. Everything was starting to fall perfectly into place.  
"I hope you don't mind, we'll have to pick up my 1p on the way."  
"Don't worry comrade, I don't mind at all."  
They discuss where they were going to meet in Italy before picking up Italy. After they were done Russia hung up.  
"Sir would you like me to get the jet ready?" Lithuania asks.  
"Da and this time make sure there is enough vodka. Last time there was only half of a bottle."  
"yes sir." lithuania shivers at that memory. Russia had been so angry and Lithuania had claimed the blame for this fault even though Latvia was in charge that flight. He just didn't want one of the only two people that he considered family to get hurt. He walked out of the room and prepared the jet. Russia looks over his plans again, making sure that he remembered all of it.

* * *

-(the next morning)-

Russia flew out on the jet out to italy. When he arrived he walked to the nearby bookstore that he planned to meet 2p!Italy at. He felt so out of place around here with his long coat, scarf, and pale skin. He searches the book store before spotting the familiar personification sitting at a table by himself. Russia walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder. 2p!Italy looks up at him before promptly getting up and leaving the bookstore knowing that Russia would follow behind. They enter 2p!Italy's car, 2p!Italy driving and Russia in the passenger seat. In the car Russia tells 2p!Italy parts of the plan that he could know.  
"You are in, da?"  
"well considering what you'd do if I don't except... Si." he replies. The rest of the ride to Italy's house was silent.

* * *

(italy.)  
Italy heard a knock on his door and opened it. He saw the faces of two of the people that he is scared of and so shuts the door right away. He runs to his room and looks for some where to hide. He decided to hide in his closet so he hides in there, white flag within reach. 2p!Italy rolls his eyes and pushes the door open, knowing that Italy would forget to lock the door. They walk into the house and start looking for Italy. They walk into the first room and hear a small noice coming from the closet as Italy shifts a little.  
"I wonder where Italy is?" 2p!Italy says even when he already knew the answer.  
"not in the closet! Only the tomato crate fairy is in here! Italy told me that he went to the store to get some pasta." Italy pretends hoping that would get them distracted enough to leave.  
"okay. We'll just be leaving then." 2p!Italy grabs Russia's sleeve and walks towards the door way to the room. Russia follows behind. When they reach the doorway he stops and waits. Italy crawls out of the closet.  
"Ahhhh! I thought you left!" Italy runs back into the closet to hide again.  
"it is so easy to fool you. Want to go to Taco Time with us? We're going to meet up with Spain and Romano."  
Russia nods still wearing a creepy grin.  
"oh okay!" he gets out of the closet again and smiles at them. "I thought you guys were going to hurt me or send me to a scarier country or both~! Ve~ let's go have lunch with fratello and Spain!" he cheers happily.

* * *

They arrive at taco bell and spot Romano and Spain sitting at a large booth by the entrance. Spain sees the three first and nudges Romano to point them out to him.  
"Hola amigos!" Spain waves at them.  
"Great you brought my idiota brother." Romano frowns. He thought that Spain had arranged this meal or just the two of them but of course Spain had to invite people.  
"Ciao fratello and Spain!" Italy replies.  
Spain smiles. "come sit with us amigos!"  
Romano rolls his eyes at how over-enthusiastic Spain was being.  
"okay!" Italy replies as he sits Next to Romano. He tries to start a conversation with his brother. "I'm so happy! I thought that 2p!Italy and Russia were going to hurt me but they seem like they're actually nice!"  
Romano stares at him like he's crazy then looks at the front counter where Russia and 2p!Italy were ordering. "you're lying. Russia is a psychopath and 2P!Italy is Bi-polar. "  
"Well, they didn't hurt me when I was in my bedroom so I think they're okay." he remembers that Romano had been gone all week and so changes the subject. "Fratello! How was your vacation with Spain? I missed you!" he hugs Romano who pushes him away a second later when Spain says "aww."  
"That bastard dressed me up in some outfit to help me fit in during a festival but forgot a huge detail. The festival wasn't this fucking week." he glares at Spain.  
Spain shrugs. "I'm sorry that I made a mistake but Lovi you looked so cute in that outfit!"  
"I'm starting to think that you did that on purpose." Romano narrows his eyes at Spain. Spain notices 2P!Italy and Russia walking back to the table with a tray full of tacos.  
"hey look they are back with the food." Spain changes the subject while nervously chuckling.  
"we'll talk about this later." he tells Spain.  
"I thought about you all week and I made some pasta just the way you like it with extra tomatoes. I have some left overs at the house if you would like some later.  
"sure. I'll come over for dinner and have it then."  
2p!Italy and Russia place the tray on the table and sit down. They all grab a taco and start eating it. Italy starts bouncing in his seat and humming a random song, he was just glad to be with everyone. He looks up from his taco and sees France and Prussia walk into Taco Time.  
"hey look! There's France and Prussia!"  
2p!Italy looks over and pulls out his scalpel from his jacket and Russia grabs his rusty pipe from his jacket.  
"what the hell are they doing here?!" 2p!Italy hisses.  
Italy starts shaking out of fear and practically falls out of his seat what he sees the weapons.  
"B-but I thought you guys didn't have any weapons." he thinks about it for a second before gasping. "wait... Does this mean that when I was alone with you guys you could have actually hurt me?!"  
2p!Italy turns to stare at Italy like he's an idiot.  
"Why would I hurt you? We are practically the same person so if you're in pain so am I." Russia stands and glares at the two who have just entered. They stop dead in their tracks at the sight of Russia.  
"really? That's how it works?" Italy pinches himself.  
"ow!" 2p!Italy glares at his 1p.  
While this was happening, Spain walked over to his two friends, curious as to why they were here. 2p!italy looks over to Russia who is still glaring at the trio.  
"somethings not right here..." 2p!Italy points out.  
"what?" Italy looks around the room very confused trying to understand what is going on. Then he spots a small fuzzy grey kitten behind France.  
"aww it's a little kitty!" Italy runs up to go get the small cat.  
"NO ITALY DON'T!" Spain and 2p!Italy shout at Italy but it's too late. France picks Italy up and starts running towards the door.  
"honhonhon! If I can't have Romano then I'll take you instead!" France smiles victoriously.  
"Oh no! Fratello! Anyone! Save meeee!"  
Germany walks to the entrance. He was a few minutes late from when they were all supposed to meet here, but he got stuck in traffic on the way here. He walks in through the door and sees France running towards the entrance, 'hon'ing while carrying Italy. He could sort of understand the situation so he tackles France making sure not to hurt Italy. Germany rolls off of France  
"Ve~ Doitsu! You saved me!" Italy smiles and hugs Germany.  
Germany and Italy watch as Russia and 2P!Italy tower over France and Prussia, darkly chuckling.  
"torture?" Russia suggests and 2p!Italy just nods with a smirk on his lips.  
They drag France and Prussia into the bathrooms. Italy looks up at Germany.  
"what do you think that they are going to do since we're all personifications for nations?" Italy asks.  
"Well, technically Prussia can die... But they'll probably just be tortured." Germany explains. They could hear France and Prussia screaming from where they were on the floor.  
Italy shivers. "You know what Doitsu, I feel funny." suddenly he passes out.

* * *

(in the bathroom)  
"die you bastard!" 2p!Italy slashes at Prussia with his scalpel. A hard metal object hits him in the back of the head. Evil laughter is the last sound 2p!Italy could hear before passing out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter and yes there is going to be more to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or the characters. (Ha now you can't sue me for that!) I also do not own taco time.**

* * *

Germany stares at Italy's limp body in his arms, eyes wide.  
"What did you do to my fratello you potato bastard?!" Romano exclaims. He walks over and grabs the unconscious Italian out of Germany's hands. Then Prussia walks out of the bathroom with 2p!Italy's scalpel pressed against 2p!Italy's neck. He is still unconscious in Prussia's arms.  
"drop Italy or I'll use this on 2p!Italy to injure them both." Prussia commands.  
"you're bluffing." Romano tells him, his voice filled with disbelief.  
"am I?" Prussia takes the blade and drags it slowly along 2p!Italy's hand just hard enough to draw blood while causing no real damage. On Italy's hand the same wound appears. Romano slowly lays his unconscious brother on the floor, not completely trusting Prussia. Germany looks at his brother in shock.  
"Why bruder?" Germany asks Prussia.  
"I would be wanting more power eventually West. It was just a matter of time." Prussia replies with an almost uncaring tone in his voice.  
At that moment 2p!Italy opens his eyes, confused. He gasps when he realizes Prussia is behind him. Italy wakes up too and rubs his head.  
"What's going on?" Italy asks still a little groggy from blacking out.  
Italy looks down at his bleeding hand and stares at it shocked. Prussia chuckles darkly.  
"Well West as I was saying, I don't deserve all the credit. Russia and France have been in on this this whole time." Prussia smirks at the gazes he was receiving from the others in the room.  
Russia and France step out of the bathroom.  
"What do you want?" Germany hisses out with a glare towards the trio standing in front of the rest of the group.  
"We want to rule the world, it's simple." Russia responds with a smile.  
2p!Italy looks towards Italy trying to silently tell him the plan that just popped into his mind. At first Italy doesn't understand, but soon catches on. He pulls out a large what flag. 2p!Italy tears away from Prussia's arms. He grabs Prussia's neck and yanks him to the floor. 2p!Italy grabs the flag from Italy's hand and holds the sharp tip of the white flag to Prussia's throat.  
"oh. The plan wasn't to surrender?" Italy looks down at his feet embarrassed. France grabs him and puts a knife to his throat.  
"One wrong move and you know what will happen." France threatens.  
"What happens? Do we get to make pasta?" Italy asks obliviously.  
He starts to get excited even with the knife at his throat. Germany face-palms along with 2p!Italy who face palms also. Then 2p!Italy jumps off of Prussia like a cat and slams into France, pushing Italy out of danger. Germany holds down Prussia. France starts to cry, claiming that he was blackmailed into doing this while 2P!Italy traced his scalpel around on his face laughing evilly. Italy shivers at how gruesome France's face was becoming. During all of this every one was so distracted that they didn't realize Russia had left the restaurant. He then goes to hide behind Spain and Romano when he realizes something. He looks around the room to confirm his realization and sure enough it's true.  
"Hey everyone? Why is there no one in here besides us right now?" Italy asks the group.  
The room starts to fill with purple gas.  
"No one breathe in the gas! There's no telling what it does!" germany shouts.  
2p!Italy stops hurting France. He motions for everyone to follow as he exits through the Front door. They are herded back into the building by Russia who was leading his Russian army to make sure that his plan didn't fail. Prussia, Russia, and France all escape the fake restaurant and lock up the whole building so escape is impossible.  
"What do we do now?!" Italy thinks aloud.  
"stop talking you idiot! You're going to run out of breath!" Romano shouts at Italy.  
The group tries to find an opening where they could force out the gas but there was none. Italy was running back over to Germany when he saw something that looked like a vent but he tripped. He gasped as he tried to brace himself for the pain he would be in if he fell on his face. Germany catches Italy and then realised Italy's mistake.  
"Italy! Did you just breathe in when I said NOT to breathe in?!" germany exclaims.  
2p!Italy starts choking on the gas and falls to his knees. The gas causes both of the Italys to black out. Romano checks his brother's heartbeat and is relieved that it hasn't slowed at all. Spain runs out of air at that moment and gasps for air. Soon only Romano and Germany are left conscious. Romano looks over to Germany.  
"what now bastard?" Romano asks him.  
"we need to find an exit." Germany states as he fights the need to breathe.  
Germany picks up Spain and 2p!Italy as Romano barely picks up Italy. Romano wasn't about to let Germany grab his brother. They search for a way of escape. They find a vent that wasn't closed up in the back. Germany and Romano both get light-headed and drop the people they were carrying and fall into the vent. Ten minutes later they wake up in a sewer that the vent had lead to.  
Germany notices that they are the only two down there. "Where are the Italies and Spain?" Germany groans. "Don't tell me we accidentally left them back in the restaurant." Germany tries to not panic as he tries to figure exactly they're current location.

* * *

(a little while earlier in the fake restaurant.)  
Russia, Prussia, and France re-enter the fake restaurant after all the gas was drained away from the building. France smiles at the thoughts of revenge he could have for 2p!Italy ruining his beautiful face that was now covered in bandages. They locate the three passed out by the open vent.  
"kesesese looks like the plan worked. Should I tie them up?" Prussia asks.  
"Da, attach the masks to their faces, you know the ones that are hooked up to the tanks that are filled with the knock out gas. It would be a shame to have them wake up too early." Russia tells him with a creepy smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review!**


	3. Chapter 3- sealand

**I have news! one, I almost stopped this fic until my friend convinced me to continue.**

**two, sorry I haven't updated in a long time!**

**three, I'm not dead!**

warning: Character death

**disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of the characters.**

* * *

Germany and Romano were hopelessly lost in the sewers.

"What do we do now potato bastard?" Romano growls out and Germany looks around.

"I don't know. Where are we?" They look around but there's nothing but a fork in the pipes, both leading in different directions.

"Do we go left or right?" Romano asks, completely frustrated.

Germany shrugs. "We go left. It's lighter that way, plus the right is darker and smells dreadful."

They start to walk down the path on the left and after an hour somehow they end up in Sealand.

"This doesn't make any sense. How the hell did we end up in Sealand?!" Romano yells, irritated and confused.

"I don't know but yelling is not going to get us anywhere. We need to ask Sealand to get us to one of the other countries like Japan." Germany says. They quickly locate the small, perky personification and try to convince him to help them.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Prussia and Russia shove the three captives into a large white van.

France chuckles. "They'll probably end up in Sealand. Let's bomb the place." The other two nod in agreement so they all head out to blow up Sealand.

* * *

Germany and Romano finished their efforts to convince Sealand to bring them to Japan and pause to see what the boy had to say.

"Sorry but today I was going to go spy on the jerk of jerks, England. You can both come too if you'd like." Sealand offers with a smile. If they except then he figured that he would be even closer to becoming a real country.

"Ja, we will come." Germany replies and Romano sends him a questioning look. Germany ignores that look and Sealand steers his moving homeland to England.

They get off of Sealand and head inland to England's home. Germany and Romano followed Sealand as he hid in a spot that would be seen easily, not knowing how bad of a person he was at spying. England quickly spots Sealand and rolls his eyes. He beckons the small lad over to him. All three of them walk over to see the Brit, surprising England since he only knew of Sealand's presence. He was going to scold Sealand for spying at first but then England invited them all in so he could understand why Romano and Germany were there on such a random date unannounced. They all shuffle through his entry way and into the couch. They all take a seat on the to couches in the room.

"Would either of you gentlemen like a cup of tea?" England asks to Germany and Romano in order to be polite. Romano shakes his head not even bothering to answer the question in words.

"Okay." Germany responds, trying to be polite. England disappears into the kitchen to make two cups of tea.

In the room that Sealand, Romano, and Germany were all sitting in the television was on a world news channel. England had accidentally left the television on a little bit before the trio had shown up.

* * *

The news:

"A bombing in Sealand. The whole micro-nation is up in flames. Our only lead is a mysterious white van and there are presumably three captives inside. Two Italians and a Spaniard."

* * *

Sealand suddenly falls off balance. He topples off the couch and face first onto the carpet. He lets out a small groan. Sealand weakly lifts his head to look at Germany."I-I think this is my end. Tell Latvia I love him." He whispers before lowering his head and closing his eyes for the last time right when England walks into the room from the kitchen. England drops the tea cups he was carrying when he sees his little brother dead on the floor. The teacups shatter as the hit the ground just like England's heart seemed to shatter when he saw Sealand.

England looks towards Germany and Romano almost accusingly as he tries to prevent himself from crying.

"Explain. Now." He whispers the command with a venomous tone threading his voice.

Germany and Romano; well, mostly Germany; tell of the events that they have witnessed so far throughout the course of a day. England takes in all of this information with a blank, unreadable expression on his face. When the story had caught up to real life, Germany stopped talking. There was a moment of silence before England spoke up.

"They will be sorry. They are now messing with a former buccaneer. That damn France will not see it coming." England mutters darkly, looking down at his poor brother in pity.

About an hour later they arranged a funeral in England's backyard for Sealand. England had gone to the flower shop and got: one daisy, one lily of the valley, one white water lily and one rose to put on the grave that they had made in the backyard. He placed all of the flowers by the grave along with the sailor hat that Sealand would always wear on his head. England conducted the ceremony. The people that showed up were just the original people who were there plus Finland and Sweden. On the make-shift grave marker that they had make in place of where the real one would go as soon as they pay for one, it read:

Peter "Sealand" Kirkland

1975- 2012

Within our hearts he was

always a real country.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review!**

**reason behind flowers:**

** latvia's national flower: daisy**

**england's national flower: rose **

**sweden's national flower: white water lily**

**finland's national flower: lily of the valley**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello! Don't blame me, blame life for my disappearance. gosh I am tired. When I post this, it will be almost 2:30 in the morning.**

**disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of the characters.**

* * *

After the funeral Finland and Sweden had to go back home which left the original three at the house. They prepare for the mission to save the North Italys and Spain. Before they begin their journey to Russia's house though they recruit America, Canada, and Japan.

* * *

(meanwhile in Russia)

"You're sure that your house is the best place to put them?" Prussia asks Russia.

"Da, the only people that live here with me is Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania. None of them would tell where we are." Russia responds.

Russia, Prussia, and France each grab one of their captives and take them all through the maze like mansion and into a large room that had been prepared before hand. This room had three beds with straps on them to tie people down in, similar to something found in a mental hospital. The trio then left the house with the Baltics in charge as they went out to celebrate.

* * *

(England, America, Canada and the rest of them.)

England, Germany, and the other four had all gotten ready and America used a jet to fly them all to Russia. They sneak into the big mansion like house while the three were away. They accidentally run into Lithuania as they search the house for the three captives. Lithuania looks at the intruders with a fearful expression.

"You guys shouldn't be here. Mr. Russia will be very upset if he finds you here. You should get out of here quickly." Lithuania panics, trying to stop the nations before Russia comes back and not only hurts the Baltics but possibly them too.

"Nah, we're fine dude!" America exclaims and Germany pulls out a small gun that he had picked up before their arrival. Germany walks over to the door that Lithuania was positioned in front of and opens the door. He sees the beds in the center of the room and immediately walks inside, everyone else trailing behind him. As soon as they identify the people on the beds and make sure that it is the three they were looking for, they free the three.

Each of them had a completely different reaction.

Italy stretched and smiled sleepily up at Germany telling him good morning before looking around confused. He continued to try to process their situation as his counter-part woke up. Canada had been in charge of waking the 2p up. When he arose he glared at Canada telling him that he was going to be dead for waking him up after such a nice dream. Which in turn caused Canada to pale. Romano was in charge of waking up Spain so he roughly shoved Spain, almost pushing him off of the thin mattress. The only response was a sleepy "five more minutes." from Spain since he was used to being rudely woken from his slumber. Once they had gotten all three of the nations off the beds and sort of awake, the group gathered in the hallway trying to discuss a safe escape plan. This lead to arguing but luckily Germany quieted everyone down. A moment of silence overtook the crowd until America spoke up.

"Okay team! We will go down the hallway using the buddy system! I'll go first since I'm the hero and everything, with... England." America says in his 'hero voice'.

The countries pair up and the two North Italys stay together in the back of the group. Germany and Romano send wary glances in the direction of the regular Italy as if they believed that he was going to do something stupid that would put him in danger. They group starts to shuffle down the hall and pass an open door way where there just happened to be a huge unattended bowl of spaghetti in the middle of a table within the room.

"Oh pastaaaaaaa..." Italy walks towards the bowl of spaghetti in a pasta daze. He was not paying attention to anything but the magical food.

His counter-part yanked him back and puts a shock collar on him.

"There. Now you won't go for the pasta." he tells Italy.

"How?" Romano asks curiously, not quite understanding what was put around his brother's neck.

Italy heads towards the pasta so his counter-part presses a button .Italy gets electrocuted, falling to the ground in pain.

"That's how." 2p!Italy responds with a smile, he could ignore this pain since it was dulled from only being applied to the other.

The group starts to move forward again, with 2p!Italy dragging the other Italy. Italy's arms flail as he still tries to reach for the pasta, hoping by some miracle that he could go get the pasta. Lithuania had gotten the rest of the Baltics and were now blocking the path to the front door. They were trying to convince the group to be careful because of Russia. Everyone starts arguing again over this matter as to what they should do for extra precautions. Everyone is so distracted that they don't notice that the same gray kitten from earlier had caused Italy to wander off again. He follows the kitty for a while until he loses sight of the small cat but by then he was completely lost in Russia's house.

"Hello? Anybody?" Italy calls out, scared to be all alone in such a spooky environment. No one responded to him which caused him even more fear and dread.

* * *

They had been arguing for about five minutes which had gotten 2p!Italy frustrated. He gazes around the hall now trying to block out the continuous arguing about subjects that weren't very important at the time being. He then notices that something is different. He counts all of the people surrounding him and comes up one short in his count. He looked around to identify who was present and who was not. He freezes when he realizes that it is his counter-part missing from the bunch.

"Has anyone seen Italy?" 2p!Italy asks which causes everyone to cease their arguments. They look around with a couple faint murmurs as to when each person saw the nation last. Suddenly all the lights go out which creates a more unsettling feeling across the group.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5 drugged pasta

**Happy new year! Mi dispiace for not udating in a looooooooong time. Anyways, Here is your chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or any of the characters.**

* * *

Italy holds the small cat close, out of fear of what would happen next. There is a creak as something moves near by which causes his grip to tighten.

"H-hello? Is anybody there?" Italy calls out in the darkness.

Someone's hand covers his mouth and he is picked up. The person who had picked Italy up walks through a door before locking it behind them.

America lights a match and the group look around. Germany sets his gaze on 2p!Italy.

"Did you see Italy leave?" Germany questions.

2p!Italy tries to respond, but can't. It felt as if something was over his mouth. A frightened look flashes over his expression as he realizes that something is wrong. Just by this look, the other countries realized instantly that something must have happened to Italy.

The unknown person ties Italy to a chair facing a wall. Italy still hasn't gotten a good look at his captor.

"Who are you?" Italy asks out of fear.

Instead of answering him, the unknown individual takes a blade to his side and carves the words 'We Will Win' into his side. Italy screams out of pain before falling into an unconscious state.

The mysterious kidnapper bandages Italy's side before dropping him off close to the group before exiting out a near by door. Germany heard the sound of the door shutting and quickly turned to face the direction of the noise. He catches quick sight of a door closing before his eyes lock on Italy's unconscious form. During all of this chaos it wasn't to anyone's knowledge that 2p!Italy had passed out as well. Germany rushes over to Italy's side and sees that his side is bandaged. He peels away the bandages to see the message written there just as America sees the identical cuts on 2p!Italy's side. Both America and Germany meet each others' gaze. Then Germany looks towards Japan and nods. Japan radios some ninjas to come and rescue the group of personifications.

After a couple of minutes Italy and 2p!Italy wake.

"Germany?" Italy says, groggily as he sits up.

Suddenly the lights flicker on again and they are surrounded by spiders.

"Ahhh! Spiders! Doitsu protect me!" Italy cries out as he jumps into Germany's arms.

2p!Italy then sees the spiders and starts to kill them all. After a few moments some of the other nations follow his lead and start to kill the spiders as well until all of the spiders are dead. There's a moment of silence.

"Where's the bathroom?" Italy asks.

"I-I'll show y-you where it is." Latvia tells Italy.

"How can we trust you?" Romano glares at Latvia.

"I'll go with them." Canada says quietly.

The whole group looks towards the nation that was forgotten until now.

"I'll come too." 2p!Italy suggests.

"Okay dudes. Bro you go with them and meet us here in 10 minutes or we'll go look for you." America says.

The trio go to the bathroom and 2p!Italy sees another spider. He chases after it and eventually gets lost. 2p!Italy runs into a smiling Russia. 2P!Italy smiles back and they both start chuckling.

"You are in, Da?" Russia asks, wearing a childish smile.

2p!Italy nods in response. An almost wicked smile on his face as they start their plan.

Italy looks over at Latvia and Canada, noticing that 2p!Italy was no where to be seen.

"Where did 2p!me go?" Italy asks.

"I thought he was with you." Canada mutters.

Italy starts freaking out and is pulled back to the larger group of nations by Canada and Latvia.

As they get closer to group, they pass the kitchen and a wonderful aroma of freshly made pasta meets Italy's nose. He pulls away from the two nations and goes over to pasta. The large bowl is sitting on a table with a fork right next to it. Italy drifts over to the table and grabs the fork. He starts to eat the pasta when Romano enters the room.

"Italy, NO!" Romano shouts before knocking the fork out of Italy's hand.

"Fratello? I feel funny again." Italy mutters.

His vision had gotten blurry and he was having trouble thinking straight since someone had drugged the pasta.

"Fratello, why is there a dancing tomato above your head?" Italy asks the other.

Romano just rolls his eyes before picking his little brother up. Italy hums a little tune as he is lifted from the ground.

2p!Italy feels dizzy but he keeps himself sane. He starts muttering to Russia as he ties the 2p up to a chair in the middle of a room. Russia nods at 2p!Italy then hides. 2P!Italy notices the signal and starts shouting loudly for help.

The screams for help are heard by the group.

"What was that?" America asks, looking a little startled (not that the hero would admit that).

"That sounded a lot like 2p!Italy." Germany responds.

Romano walks over to the group, though he is not noticed.

"hehehe Germany why are you so serious?" Italy hiccups. "You always say such funny things."

The nations look towards the two who had made their appearances now.

Germany's gaze turns to Romano. "Why is Italy like that?" Germany asks Romano.

"That idiota ate drugged pasta. Here you take Italy. My arms are tired." Romano comments. He passes Italy to Germany.

"We'll have to discuss this later, right now we need to find 2p!Italy." Germany tells Romano as Italy is put into his arms.

The group splits up and soon germany finds the door that leads to the room with 2p!Italy in it. He walks into the room.

"Doitsu we should make a snowman out of pasta and then name him" Italy hiccups. " ." He smiles.

Germany sets Italy down as he sees 2p!Italy screaming.

2p!Italy looks up at him and stops screaming. "Oh Doitsu... why are you" 2p!Italy hiccups. "here and why do I feel" He hiccups again. "funny? Why is there a pipe floating over your head?"

"Italy ate drugged pasta, that is why you feel funny. A pipe? You're even stranger than It-" The pipe smashes into his head and he passes out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
